


Confusion

by LilliaFlurr



Category: bts
Genre: Cooking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliaFlurr/pseuds/LilliaFlurr
Summary: Coming back from tour was a world of exhaustion for the members on a good day, but this time, they had to deal with Yoongi whining about Jin’s girlfriend’s crap cooking. The two were friends as children and now that Y/N has opened up some type of food truck, Yoongi is pissed… pissed that Jin didn’t do anything to stop her from poisoning everyone! That’s why they immediately go to her truck to check up on her… yeah. That’s why.Because Jin hadn’t missed her the entire tour (sarcasm). It was just to make sure she wasn’t killing anyone.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Confusion

“Seriously! Why would she ever think about buying and opening a food truck she can’t cook!” Yoongi groaned in the airport terminal.

“Yoongi-ah, calm down. You haven’t had Y/n’s cooking in a while, it could be good.” Jin countered, looking at the few text you had sent him that morning. About five of months ago, you started to work on getting a lease for a food truck to open your own food truck and make a little more money for yourself. The two of you were just starting out so Jin never gave his thoughts on it. Especially since he would often cook with you and you were more than happy to let him take the lead in cooking so while he knew you knew the basics, he had no idea what your actual skill was.

“Have you ever had the stuff that she cooks? I have–”

“You were fifteen, hyung.” Jungkook whines from where he sat in between Taehyung and Jimin.

“And?! She nearly burnt down both her family’s apartment and mine! Then tried to make me eat the green goo! There was meat in that thing! You should’ve stopped her from getting it, Hyung. She’ll go into debt because of this.”

“Yoongi-ah, calm down. It’s not your job to worry about her. She’s an adult, she can make her own decisions. You’re not her father.” Jin sighed, his eyes closing tiredly– he didn’t have time to deal with this.

“How can I-”

“Group two please get in line for broarding.”

“That’s us, hyung. Let’s just sleep through the trip and then see what the damage to Y/n’s ego is, ok?” Namjoon sighed as he ushered the six of us into line. For Jin, the idea of seeing his girlfriend sounded amazing, almost as amazing as being able to sleep on his own bed for once (although, if ever offered, sleeping in your bed would be just as nice if you were there). Exhaustion made him lumber to his seat quietly before crashing into his seat, buckling up, and falling asleep (the flight attendants’ usual speech plaguing his sleep instead of you like he had hoped). Some time later, the stranger forced to sit next to him shook him awake before turning back around to lug their stuff from the overhead. Jin shuffled out of his seat, grabbed his carry on, and waited five extra minutes for the people in front of him to meander off the plane. When he was done following the slow crowd out of the plane loading area, he looked around to find the rest of the members and follow them to the two vans, planning to sleep there as well.

By the time he had woken up again the members were all quietly mummering about something up ahead. Jin pried his eyes open slightly and let out a grunt of question as he looked around the area they were pulling in to. He saw a large crowd of people looking over each other in wondern feet tapping impatiently and children whining about their bladders. Excitement took over him as it had been so long since he’d been a crowd that wasn’t for him. 

“Woah! Is that for Y/n noona?” Jungkook exclaimed, his bunny teeth poking through in an little smile.

“I think so. Do you remember what the food truck is called?” Namjoon asked, an apprehensive look gracing his features.

“ Yeah… It’s some stupid name like ‘ForeverMex’. ” Yoongi groaned into his travel pillow.

“No! It’s not stupid. She just loves what she cooks.” Jin whined as he texted you for an affirmation. He didn’t want to wait in a long line if he could it see you at the end of it.

Sure enough, it was. It took you five or so minutes to respond to his text though (something he very much didn’t like).

The seven of them excitedly hopped in line, curious to see what you were serving to get such a line to form.

“She probably setup some dunking both or some shit. There’s no way her cooking is this popular.” Yoongi said grumpily although the way the short man got onto his tiptoes to try and see our the long line of people told a completely different story.

By the time they did get to the front of the line, the members were met with your smiley face. Your truck was covered in bright neon spray paint with a simple metal sign that had ‘Dream Tacos’ written in black paint with your menu scrawled underneath. It was in that moment as you smiled happily at Jin, with your cute little dimples taking center stage next to your dazzling eyes, that he could easily say he loved you.

Jin loved you to Pluto and back. Jin loved you more than he loved his food, more than he’s loved anyone or anything else before. Even after ordering, as the members stuffed their faces full of your heavenly tacos, Jin could say that you (in all your smiley, kind beauty) were someone he would never want to let go of. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short post but I am really going to try to work hard on cross-posting my stuff from Tumblr here and then when I catch up posting both at the same time! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
